Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to FinFET fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to fabricating a FinFET with almost defect-free active channel region.
Background Information
Currently, FinFET fabrication includes many steps. For example, epitaxial semiconductor material is sometimes used atop the channel region. Defects at the interface with the fin, due to different lattice constants, can cause significant performance degradation.